a. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to electrophotography, particularly methods and devices for sealing toner opening ports of printer cartridges.
b. Background Art
Used printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. The remanufacturing of printer cartridges may include cleaning, repairing damaged parts, replacing worn parts, and adding toner. Toner may be added into the printer cartridge by pouring toner into a toner hopper, which defines a toner opening port. During or after remanufacturing, the toner opening port usually has to be sealed so that toner will not leak during shipment and any time prior to the use of the cartridge.
Existing toner opening port sealing methods include using split type seals and insertion type seals. Split type seals are typically used when the remanufacturing process requires splitting of the printer cartridge, such as splitting a mag roller section and a toner hopper, to access and replace or service certain printer cartridge components. Insertion type seals are typically used when the printer cartridge does not have to be split during remanufacturing and are designed to be inserted through a toner opening port access hole or toner exit port on one side of a printer cartridge. Both split type seals and insertion type seals are adhered to printer cartridge walls or surfaces that define the toner opening port. Typically, once the adhesive of the seal is exposed, the seal may be left to adhere to the printer cartridge by itself. To further minimize toner from leaking around the seal, devices that can promote adhesion of the seal to the printer cartridge are desired. Where insertion seals are the appropriate seals to use, devices that may promote adhesion of the seal and that may not require splitting of the printer cartridge are desired and are addressed by this disclosure.